Content providers typically attempt to measure quality of video content being displayed to an end user in a qualitative sense that the end user is able to understand. Typically, the content providers generate a differential mean opinion score (DMOS) for each video sequence being sent, transmitted, and/or displayed to the end user. Conventionally, the DMOS of a video sequence is determined by displaying a reference video sequence to a group of individuals, typically consisting of 20 to 50 viewers. Each of the individuals then rates the reference video sequence using a predefined scale. The same group of individuals is then shown a processed or distorted version of the reference video sequence and again asked to rate the video sequence using the predefined scale. An averaged difference between the subjective score of the reference video sequence and the subjective score of the distorted version of the reference video sequence is utilized as the DMOS. Unfortunately, obtaining a DMOS score in this manner is costly, time consuming, and subject to variability based on the individuals selected for the group.